<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trigger by sakuINparis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579690">Trigger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuINparis/pseuds/sakuINparis'>sakuINparis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The good in you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Sex is mentioned, minsung - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, this part has no smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuINparis/pseuds/sakuINparis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han actually gets mad for once in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The good in you [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It took me so long but my thesis is taking like 99% of my time.<br/>I'M SORRY FOR THE ANGST</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woojin woke up first.</p><p>He had had the best dream in a while, one in which Chan would show that he felt something torwards him, something along the lines of how he felt. Or maybe it was just lust.. Whatever it was, the dream was quite good, so good it would never be real life. And yet, there they were.</p><p>As soon as he finally opened his eyes, he found himself looking directly at chan’s closed ones, arms around his waist and lips way too close. The memory of the day before came rushing in and Woojin, trying not to wake the younger got up. The last thing he wanted was for Chan to wake up and throw a tantrum. He was probably drunk last night and that’s the only reason that lead to this.</p><p>Woojin decided the best thing he could do was to call Changbin.</p><p>“Okay so hear me out, AND TAKE THAT SMIRK OUT OF YOUR FACE” Woojin yelled to the phone only to look worried to the living room to see if he had woken Chan up. Chan turned around on the couch but was still peacefully sleeping which made the older smile. “what did you do to chan?”</p><p>“Not much, we just played a drinking game. Everytime han mentioned minho we had to drink and guess what? He did… a lot!! So I think Chan got drunk and Jisung drove him home” Changbin admitted.</p><p>“And why the hell on earth would you do that? Weren’t you supposed to be working?”</p><p>“What is this all about though? Did Chan catch you masturbating this time and joined in or something?” Now Woojin was completely red. He didn’t understand at first what Changbin was implying and just wanted to tell him that that didn’t happen. But the realization came soon enough.</p><p>“He saw.” That’s all Woojin said before hanging up and going back to the living room sitting on a chair, far away from chan. He was so dead.</p><p>***</p><p>Han’s first reaction when he got home was to jump and hit what he thought was a stranger in the head with his bag.</p><p>“JISUNG” whined the stranger.</p><p>“Minho? Why the hell are you in my house?”</p><p>Minho seemed to have some difficulty getting up but did so either way. He still didn’t know what it was about the younger that he loved so much but he seemed to care more than he ever intended to.</p><p>“I was in the neighbourhood” he shrugged his shoulders and installed himself in the nearest chair in the kitchen.</p><p>Han was trying to control his smile while looking at the older. Minho kept showing up at his house from time to time and they’d always end up cuddling but it never got to more than that. He could say that at least the older confused him to the core.</p><p>Han had fell for him for a long time now, and he thought it was quite obvious. He always blushed when the other was around, kept mentioning him all the time…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jisung just hit the damn note it isn’t that hard!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Minho wouldn’t hit this note either so shut it”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both his friends looked at him with a grin on their faces.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Minho is a dancer.” Chan laughed it out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I meant Changbin wouldn’t hit this note!” Han felt his fac grow warmer and warmer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure you did. So when are we going to talk about your crush on the dancer who, by the way, is older than you?” Chan cooed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uhhh our baby Sungie likes them old” Changbin couldn’t even keep himself sat straight at this point from all the laughing and mockery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He is younger than you…” Han tried to defend himself to no avail.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to eat anything?” Han reached for a cereal box and poured some in a bowl trying avoid the older’s gaze.</p><p>“I’d like to share that” Minho said with a soft voice, pointing at the bowl.</p><p>“If you’re trying to flirt, you’re failing”</p><p>Han passed Minho and sat himself on the sofa. Having an open space between the two divisions was the best decision he had ever made when he renovated the house. Not that he knew he’d ever want to be able to look back to an attractive guy he had sit there back in the kitchen smiling back at him.</p><p>He wished the way he was thinking right now wouldn’t be too obvious because the way the older was siting was making him imagine more than just talking.</p><p>“Am I? By the way you’re staring I’d say otherwise” Minho got up and sat next to Han. “Today was such a weird day..”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I met the guy felix has a huge crush on…”</p><p>“And..?” Han was not exactly sure where the conversation was going but he couldn’t stop looking between the older’s lips and eyes. He was paying attention but at the same time.. He felt like this was a new kind of torture.</p><p>“I don’t know it bothered me. I didn’t know felix would be a sub”</p><p>Han chokes and opens his eyes a lot. Not that he didn’t know Minho was shameless when it comes to sex, but he was always careful around him. They hadn’t reached that stage in their friendship and talking about it sounded like a sin. Or maybe the start of something Han really wanted..</p><p>“And ahem.. And how do you know that?”</p><p>“Firstly because the guy is that friend of yours changbin and secondly because have you looked at Changbin? I’d do anything to make him submit to me but felix wouldn’t for sure!” If Minho noticed how Han got completely red, he didn’t mention it.</p><p>“Great because we mock Changbin about felix all the time. That actually makes me happy” Han was honest but ignored the sub/dom topic.</p><p>“Eventually they’ll become a couple. In due time.” Minho said.</p><p>They stayed quiet for a bit while they ate. Han decided that maybe turning on the tv was a good idea but noticed the control was a bit far away so his eyes travelled back to minho. Why was the older here again?</p><p>“Did you want to ask something?”</p><p>“Not really, I actually just wanted someone to be with” Minho let his head fall to Han’s shoulder.</p><p>“Are your parents fighting again?”</p><p>“yeah”</p><p>“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” It wasn’t the first time Minho would stay over for the same reasons. Han had a spare room in his apartment so it didn’t really make a difference. Plus, Han was living alone for a few years now so Minho wouldn’t have any problem with his parents and it wouldn’t be like Han would act like one.</p><p>“would that really be okay?” Seeing Minho this vulnerable was something Han wished it was just for him. He was selfish that way. He wanted some sides of Minho to himself.</p><p>“It will always be okay.”</p><p>Minho smiled and closed his eyes for a bit. “So, are you a top or a bottom? No, wait I want to know if you're a sub or a dom!”</p><p>Han laughed, this was the Minho he knew and loved. The one that would never let go the fact that Han blushed and ignored the newly found information about his friends.</p><p>“I will let you guess that while I leave you alone, you know where your room is” Han tried to get up but Minho hugged him in a way he couldn’t really move.</p><p>“Don’t leave me alone, I was just making conversation, we all know you’re a sub” Minho said with a pout.</p><p>“You might be wrong”</p><p>“But I’m not” Han could <em>hear</em> the smug on Minho’s lips.</p><p>“Is it because I resemble Felix?”</p><p>“You look nothing like Felix, honey” The nickname made Han shrug and Minho let himself giggle at that “But your little toys in your room kinda give it away”.</p><p><em><strong>Now</strong> </em>Han was a blushing mess. But then he put together what Minho had said... And he felt himself grow a bit mad.</p><p>“You went into my room.”</p><p>Minho felt scared for the first time ever since he was friends with the younger. That tone of voice reminded himself of the way his mother used to talk to him. He didn’t want to upset the younger. He wanted to just take back what he had said. It wasn’t like he wanted to see his toys either.</p><p>He was sure Han had kept his flashdrive and that’s where Minho had most of his songs saved for his exams. He needed it to practice if he wanted to get it done with… But besides the flasdrive, Minho found more than that on that day. He decided never to mention it to the younger since he thought it wouldn’t even ever pop up in a conversation.</p><p>But if he had to be completely honest.. Minho wanted to forget it because once he saw his toys, the first thought he had was how to use it on the younger. It took him weeks to forget the image of Jisung held back by his black handcuffs to his bed while minho slowly prepared him to fuck him.</p><p>“Please I… Didn’t mean it.. I wanted my flashdrive and..” Minho tried to excuse himself but Han got up with a new discovered strength to push him away and closed himself in his bedroom.</p><p>Minho followed him and sat himself on the floor by Han’s room. “I mean it, I’m sorry… I didn’t plan on telling you.. I won’t tell anyone either… I just… I really just wanted my flashdrive and it was inside the box but the box wasn’t… empty and I saw some of your toys but…I mean it's okay we all have our kinks and to be honest we might even share some of them so it's really oka-”</p><p>“Minho shut up.” Han sounded really really mad. Minho couldn’t see but he was actually thankful for that. He didn’t want to picture the younger mad.</p><p>No matter how thankful he was that he couldn’t see the other mad, this wasn’t any less of a trigger. He felt better than when he was at home, but somehow worse than when his mom or dad talked to him that way. He didn’t want to hurt Jisung. So he decided to do what he knew best.</p><p>“I’ll be back okay?”</p><p>And with that he left.</p><p>
  <strong>Little squirrel:</strong>
</p><p>Where are you?</p><p>
  <strong>Hoe:</strong>
</p><p>Why?</p><p>
  <strong>Little squirrel:</strong>
</p><p>It's 3am...</p><p>
  <strong>Hoe:</strong>
</p><p>And..? Are you worried?</p><p>
  <strong>Little squirrel:</strong>
</p><p>You aren’t home.. And I doubt you went back to your place..</p><p>
  <strong>Hoe:</strong>
</p><p>You're right I didn't. But it doesn't really make a difference does it?</p><p>
  <strong>Little squirrel:</strong>
</p><p>Where are you?</p><p>
  <strong>Hoe:</strong>
</p><p>I’m at a friends’.</p><p>
  <strong>Little squirrel:</strong>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <strong>Hoe:</strong>
</p><p>oh? If I didn't know you I'd say you're jealous xD</p><p>Han?</p><p>Sungie?</p><p> </p><p>That hurt Jisung.</p><p>He had the right to be mad, mad that minho had looked over his things. But he was mostly embarrassed. He didn’t want Minho to know he was into those kind of things. But worse than that… he bought them because he thought one day he could use them with the older. Actually, everytime he looked at the toys he felt embarassed that he bought them with that thought in mind. How would he ever even bring that up. </p><p>But now he was consumed by jealousy.</p><p>He knew what Minho meant by being at a friends’ house.</p><p>But Han was mad at himself the most for being hard for imagining what Minho could have been doing with that friend. He was imagining Minho doing those things... to him.</p><p>Han knew the older slept around a lot but he really believed that he was somehow changing him slowly, making him fall for him. He also hated himself for being this wrong. So this was what love and hate felt like.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!!<br/>Kuddos and Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>